1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically attaching and detaching cassette-type rolls, that can be adapted to a facility for processing the outer surfaces of rolls, to plate outer surfaces of rolls, to effect pre-treatment or after-treatment for plating, or to effect buffing. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved apparatus for automatically attaching and detaching cassette-type rolls, which is separate from a line facility having a plurality of required processing devices or from conveyer means hanged from the ceiling of the line, but which is hanged from the conveyer means, and which is conveyed to required processing devices in the line facility, such that the rolls with both ends being chucked can be subjected to the required processings in the processing devices.
2. Prior Art
The inventors of the present application have conducted keen study in the field of photoengraving art related to photogravure rolls in order to realize a photogravure robot. Namely, the inventors have developed an apparatus for automatically attaching and detaching cassette-type rolls, which is separate from a line facility that has a plurality of required processing devices or from conveyer means hanged from the ceiling of the line, but which holds the rolls at both ends permitting them to rotate and permitting the flow of electric current, and which also seals the portions where the rolls are held. Using the thus developed apparatus, the inventors have developed a method of plating outer peripheral surfaces of the rolls, by holding the rolls in the form of a cassette that can be conveyed, conveying the cassette to a required device by conveyer means, subjecting the roll to a predetermined processing by rotating it in the device, conveying the roll to any other processing device to subject it to another processing in the same manner as mentioned above, and finally disassembling the cassette.
FIG. 1 shows the above-mentioned apparatus for automatically attaching and detaching cessette-type rolls.
The apparatus X for automatically attaching and detaching cassette-type rolls consists of a hanging frame 1, a pair of rotatable spindles 2, 3 which are opposed to each other at both ends of the hanging frame 1, a pair of current-carrying supporters 4, 5 which are provided at the ends of the spindles 2, 3, which support the roll R between the spindles, and which permit flow of electric current, a pair of leak-proof caps 6, 7 which are annularly provided on the outer side of the current-carrying supporters 4, 5, and which come into contact with end surfaces of the hollow roll to prevent the processing liquid from entering thereinto, an air cylinder unit 8 which is mounted on the hanging frame 1 to move the spindles 2, 3 at least in the axial directions, air cylinder chambers 9, 10 which are formed between the spindles and the leak-proof caps, and which drive the leak-proof caps 6, 7 toward the end surface of the roll being powered by the compressed air, and a compressed air supply means 11 which has a compressed air tank 11a and which supplies the compressed air to the air cylinder unit 8 and to the air cylinder chambers 9, 10.
The hanging frame 1 consists of a pair of side frames 1a, 1a which are provided at both ends of the frame in an opposing manner, and which are placed on processing devices of the line facility, and coupling frame 1b for coupling the pair of side frames. The coupling frame is made of a cylindrical member, and has a compressed air supply port to also serve as the compressed air tank 11a. The spindle 3 on the right side of FIG. 1 is equipped with a sprocket 14.
The operation will be described below briefly.
The apparatus X for automatically attaching and detaching cassette-type rolls, is placed on a roll R that is to be treated and that is placed on a roll attaching/detaching plate which is not shown. The roll is moved rightwardly so that a tapered hole at the right end of the roll is fitted to the current-carrying supporter 5 located on the right.
The lever of a switch valve 12 is moved from a position (b) to a position (a), to supply the compressed air in the compressed air tank 11a into a cylinder chamber in the bottom of the air cylinder unit 8, whereby a piston 8a is pushed, and the current-carrying supporter 4 at the end of the left spindle 2 is fitted to a tapered hole formed in the left end of the roll R.
Then, the lever of a switch valve 13 is moved from a position (d) to a position (c), to supply the compressed air in the compressed air tank 11a to the right and left air cylinder chambers 10, 9, whereby the right and left leak-proof caps 7, 6 are brought into contact with end surfaces of the rolls R to prevent the processing liquid from entering.
Thus, the roll is chucked. The roll in the form of cassette is then placed on the right and left frames 41, 40 of a predetermined processing device Y in the line facility as shown in FIG. 2.
Then, four leak-proof plates 42a, 42b, 42c, 42d, each being split into two toward the right and left, work to close the leak-proof caps 6, 7 to prevent the leakage of liquid. Further, the sprocket 14 engages with a chain of a chain transmission device or with a gear of a gear device, which is not diagramed, so that the right spindle 3 is driven by a motor 43.
Then, if the motor 43 and a circulation pump 44 in the processing device Y are energized, the roll R supported by the right and left spindles 3, 2 spins and is immersed in the processing liquid in a processing vessel S, so that a predetermined processing is effected (plating, pre-treatment or after-treatment). When the electroplating is to be effected, an electric current is supplied to the roll R via the right and left spindles and the current-carrying supporters 4, 5.
The roll is then conveyed to another processing device in the line facility and is subjected to a predetermined processing.
To take out the roll R after all processings have been finished, the apparatus for automatically attaching and detaching the cassette-type rolls is conveyed to the attaching/detaching plate by a conveyer which is not shown, but which is hanged from the ceiling of the line. The switch valve 13 is then returned to the initial position (d) to release the compressed air in the air cylinder chambers 9, 10 into the open air, whereby the leak-proof caps 6, 7 are separated from the end surfaces of the roll.
The switch valve 12 is then returned to the initial position (b), the compressed air in the compressed air tank 11a is supplied into the cylinder chamber on the head side of the air cylinder unit 8, to retract the piston 8a. The left current-carrying supporter 4 is then separated away from the roll R.
If pushed leftwards by hand in FIG. 2, the roll R can be taken out.
The above-mentioned conventional apparatus for automatically attaching and detaching cassette-type rolls, can be adapted to hollow rolls R only. Therefore, it has been urged to modify the apparatus so that it can also be adapted to rolls with shaft.
In order to adapt the apparatus to the rolls with shaft, it can be contrived to employ the current-carrying supporters 4, 5 formed in a cylindrical shape, and to employ the leak-proof caps 6, 7 of an elongated form to increase the stroke. The photoengraving rolls, however, have a variety of lengths in the roll surface, a variety of roll diameters, and various sizes, lengths and shapes in the shaft portion. Therefore, the above-mentioned contivance is not sufficient to cope with variously changing sizes and lengths of the shaft portion.